Travis McElroy
"Of course trans rights!" - Travis McElroyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8wPHLBv558 Travis PatrickMentioned in Episode 275: The Podcast Krampus McElroy is a co-host of My Brother, My Brother and Me. He is the middlest brother of Justin McElroy and Griffin McElroy. He is married to Teresa McElroy. He is the only one of the three MBMBAM brothers whomst is legally allowed to commit any and all crimes. His favorite smells are baby skin and campfires, which he calls Cracklin.' During the filming of the television show he did a hit on Justin. Travis' Good Boy Vibes are warm enough to melt a human being alive. He is the Softest boy. He is the human embodiment of the :D face, as seen in the picture to the left (my left), and the most valid being in the entire universe. He is also shaped like a friend. Early Life Born to Clint McElroy in 1983, Travis McElroy grew up in Huntington, West Virginia with his two brothers, Griffin and Justin. Some fans have theorized that his mother is actually a descendant of George Michael. Current lore posits that Travis is the eternal brother, though others claim that the hieroglyphs transcribed upon the fated McElroy obelisk were mistranslated, and Justin is in fact the eternal brother. Whatever the case may be, Travis was present at Justin's birth, which Travis described as "sick."Revealed in MaxFunDrive 2012 At some point at a young age, Travis died for five seconds and returned with a dark passenger which compels him towards murder.Revealed in Episode 290: Kung Fu Panda 3 Watch Then, for as long as he can remember, Travis has been played by Albert Brooks. Travis is the all powerful brother.Citation needed In high school his fashion sense was "button up shirts and tear away pants"Revealed in MBMBAM ep 146 Personal Life Travis has been involved in theater since a young age, often describing his participation since high school. He worked as Technical Director at Cincinnati Shakespeare Company from 2009 to 2014. He attended University of Oklahoma for Acting, where he received his BFA. His Website He has been co-host of MBMBAM since its founding in 2010, though many goofs have pertained to the fact he is simply a guest on the show and not actually a brother. Based on the popularity of the podcast, in 2017 they were able to produce a television show. During that show it is shown that he may in fact be a robot MBMBAM TV S01EP04 Teens & Your Least Favorite Soda To build on this fact, steam pours out of Travis' ears when he's coming up with a poor idea.Revealed by Justin in Episode 115: Womenade His past employment includes PetSmart where his tasks included "squeezing dog-buttholes", and was a self described master at it. Travis once admitted to enjoying Steve Carell's The Incredible Burt Wonderstone on the podcast. Although, it may have been Justin who said that. Their voices are, like, really similar. He's much smaller as a human than you would ever imagine he is. He can whistle and hum at the same time. All this and more will be covered in Travis' autobiography "What's That Smell?"Mentioned in Episode 111: Sacrilice Has had a chunk of his molar break off and has confirmed "A lot of them are more filling than tooth."Talked about in one of his tweets His daughter Barbara "Bebe" McElroy is a visionary who occasionally manages Travis's social media accounts far better than he ever could. His aesthetic is hard to describe, though many have tried. Part goth, part cowboy, part dad, whatever it is, he's pulling it the fuck off. Recurring Segments Sad Libs Riddle Me Piss Reach for the Stars Religions In Episode 207, Travis sings a hymn praising himself and expressing thankfulness for his own existence, called "Thank Travis for Travis". In Episode 242, in response to a Yahoo, Travis makes a hypnotic and unintelligible speech, starting a Mango Cult. In Episode 290 it is revealed he has killed and he will kill again, and that his soul is the respite of a dark passenger. This happened because when he was young he died momentarily, and when he came back he brought something with him. This darkness is only calmed by the knowledge there will be another Kung Fu Panda movie. Theories These theories are like gravity–they're basically confirmed. Travis has killed before, and he will kill again. Though, you need not worry, he kills to protect. He can see every timeline of events in a fraction of a second, kind of like Doctor Strange, and kills one to save countless lives. Travis was swept up during the rapture, along with his brother Justin McElroy, and now spends his days playing chess with his old pal Jesus. Travis was retroactively voted Time Magazine's "Man of the Year" for every year since its founding. He was also recently voted the most beautiful man on any and all planets. He also insists that he's a sexpert, but he's actually a sex wizard. He recently took 2nd prize in Seattle's "SNL Alumni Lookalike Expo" contest for reprising his role as Bearded Chris Kattan. Unknown to most in the United States, the political maneuver known as "Travis-ing" is done when dealing with friendly nations with unstable governments by withholding aid such as financial considerations and military weapons. This was named by former Secretary of State George P. Shultz who witnessed Travis holding a slice of pizza in front of a toddler and screaming, "You want this? Well, jump, little man. JUMP!" Shultz, amazed at the display, asked his name. Travis replied, "I'M TRAVIS, GODDAMMIT. WHAT WHAT!" and threw the slice of pizza on the ground to mock the child. Although all accounts of an alleged incident involving the McElroy brothers receiving "The Quickening" (Highlander style) claim that the brothers each received an equal portion of the effects, in reality Travis actually sussed a smidgen more than the others. His only remaining weakness is a deathly fear of spiders. Travis can only be damaged at the end of his first attack phase, after sending out his homing missiles. He will briefly pause to reload his gun, at which point he will reveal an eyeball on the roof of his mouth. If the player successfully shoots it, he will take between 35 and 50 damage. He is weak to thunder damage. Diet Travis can only eat stone, which he does once a year for 48 hours straight, not stopping. The stone provides him enough nutrition to last the year. Other Podcasts * The Adventure Zone * The Kind Rewind * Til Death Do Us Blart * Trends Like These * Shmanners * Surprisingly Nice * The McElroy Brothers Will Be In Trolls: World Tour * Run: A Doctor Who Fancast * Positiviteeny! * Bunker Buddies (former co-host) * Can I Pet Your Dog (former producer) * In Case Of Emergency (discontinued) * Interrobang with Travis and Tybee (discontinued) Some Good JPEGs Travis in a really good shirt.jpg Travvy.jpg|Giving a speech at The Ohio Media School in 2017 Travistattoo.jpg TravisDexter.jpg Photo.jpg References & Links Category:Hosts Category:Softest boy Category:People